


You're my True Beginning

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Even though he had to leave Egypt, Bill thinks that Gringott's London offices also have their perks.





	You're my True Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is oh so silly. I wrote this eons back, and I'm sure I had a reason (or a prompt, more likely) for it.  
> It's cheesy, and Fleur doesn't really seem Fleur, but this is it.  
> Have mercy on me.

I’m not happy to be back in London. And I’m not for a series of different reasons.

First, I liked to work in Egypt, way too much. I was far from the UK’s greyness, far from the rain, far from the clouds. And far from rules.

There, in Africa, that continent so mysterious where everyday passed like I was inside One Thousand and One Nights, nobody looked at me weirdly. The only thing the constantly followed me was my mother’s voice, asking me to cut my hair and to take off that “horrid piece of metal dangling from your lobe”.

I smile thinking about her. Last night I was welcomed like the prodigal son.

But, now that the excitement has worn off, I see how artificial is the joy on my family’s faces. There isn’t pure happiness, but just moments of it, flashes of serenity that bring them away from the pain for a little while.

The second reason why I’m not so thrilled to be back, is the very same one that brought me here in the first place.

The Dark Lord has returned. I was just a child when he first gained power, but I can remember clearly the screams, the mistrust, the fear.

And when I received Dumbledore’s owl, and then my father’s, I felt it all coming back a second time. You don’t get rid of your past so easily.

Lost in my thoughts, I walk on Diagon Alley. And this road at least is able to make me smile. It reminds me, for some strange reason, the day I went there to buy all that was necessary for Hogwarts, more than fifteen years back.

A lifetime. But I am pretty proud of it. I have a family I love, I travel and I’ve got a job that satisfies me and that, truth to be told, earns me a good amount of money.

And yet there’s a sort of emptiness, and I can feel it clearly. I can’t even make up an alibi for myself, it wouldn’t make any sense. I know the source of that hole.

I have a family, of course. But my parent’s family, not mine.

At night, when I go back home and crawl into bed, I feel the cold of the sheets stinging me, inside the narrowness of that miserable queen bed.

I miss a woman. And I’ve been thinking about it for quite some time. I’ve always worried only about my career, about going away, running toward my dreams. And now I’ve got it all, and I can see that all I’ve built stands on no basis at all.

My mother always asks me when am I going to get married, to buy a house, to start living permanently someplace, and I always laugh. I didn’t see any reason to change my life, that used to seem perfect to me.

Perfect for the adventures of a twenty-years old boy. Not really for someone who’s now closer to his thirties.

I go inside the Gringott, and I breath deeply. I’ve been missing the atmosphere, all in all. The hard work, an institution older than one could remember. The very same that had welcomed me years ago, when I was just a kid anxious to become a man.

I’m going toward Griphook, when my eyes are captured by a figure which clearly butts heads in this sea of Goblins.

Any other human being would’ve been stunned by the vision.

But I remain indifferent when I see her; it’s weird to see such a girl among those beings who barely reach her waist in height. I’m curious about her presence there. She’s not of common beauty, the kind of girl who usually stays home and let House Elves serve her.

And yet there she is, smiling, working hard. I’m almost touched by how much she looks out of place here.

She raises her eyes for a split second, and they meet mine.

It’s that simple gesture that gets me. I lock my eyes with hers,  for a few seconds: a blue ocean, lazy and pale, able to give me a feeling of bewilderment and serenity like I’ve never felt before. I smile to her, before running into a Goblin.

“Darn it, kid! Watch where you go!” he scolds me, bitter. I blush, becoming almost the colour of my hairs, and then I turn to look at her again, in vain: she’s back to her work, but I swear I can see a shadow of a smile on her face.

I curse in beteeen my teeth. She’s probably laughing of me.

Sighing, I walk into the director’s office.

Back to business.

 

~

 

Working was weird on me. I’m not really used to it.

I spent my whole teens in Beauxbatons, under Madame Maxime’s wing, served and pampered, worried only about homework and school, which I was pretty good at.

And I was deluding myself when I thought that working at Gringott was going to be easy.

I don’t need my abilities with Spells here, nor those in Transfiguration. I need to be practical and oh, so much patient, a thing I’ve never really been. But I have decided to prove myself, to try and do something with my life, which before this seemed to be more suited to a fairytale than to a witch who was readying herself for a war.

A war... I still don’t know whether I’m capable of it. After the Triwizard Tournament I feel different. More resolved, more of a fighter. And knowing that the Wizarding World was fated to change, to subdue if no one had done something, made me shiver.

I talked to Madame Maxime, and even though she didn’t approve of it, I decided to stay in London. I have to thank Dumbledore for giving me all the support I could’ve asked for, but neither him could help me with my everyday challenges.

After all, it’s not so easy to deal with this spiteful creatures. They never miss a chance to mock me, to scold me, to point out my mistakes. After the first weeks, when it’s been really hard to resist the temptation to curse them, I’ve finally adjusted.

Even though, I’ve got to say it, a few spells every now and then have proven useful.

I’m dealing with one of them, and I don’t even remember his name, when I see him.

I raise my eyes briefly, caught by a movement, and I freeze. I see that peaceful smile, so endearing, and then I look at that man in his whole. He reminds me of someone I know, even if I can’t put a finer on it.

When I see him almost tripping on that Goblin I lower my eyes, trying in vain to hide my smile. I feel for the guy, tall and with broad shoulders, a man with the looks of a child.

I look for him again, but he’s gone already. I sigh. I’m not likely to see him again, among the chaos that’s here at Gringott.

Pity. I think I saw something different in him, something I’ve never quite seen in any of the boys who lay their eyes on me, seeing just a part Veela girl, blond, sunny and incredibly beautiful. Because I know I’m beautiful, but from time to time I wonder if that’s really all I have to offer. Him... it looked like he didn’t just gaze at my beauty, but like he was able to look at my whole just eying me.

I laugh at myself. Imagination, mixed with a good dose of hope, is starting to play tricks on me. I go back to work, but I can’t really distract myself from the thought of that guy, so familiar and yet so full of mystery.

 

~

 

I talk, I make a show of acting qualities I don’t really have. Nobody, not at Gringott nor anywhere else can know the real reason why I came back.

But I’m distracted. That girl’s face keeps popping inside my brain. It’s ridiculous. I’m here for a reason, a serious one, and all I can do is thinking about a girl. That’s so not me.

When I leave the room I look around, but she’s nowhere to be seen. I keep looking for her, trying not to draw any attention on me; I’m still gazing through the room, when I feel a hand on my shoulder, startling me. I hear a clear laugh.

“If I were you I’d pay more attention to where I walk. I don’t think there’s a Goblin in this world willing to get bumped into more than once.” says a voice with a pronounced French accent. I turn around and I see her. A smiled appears out of nowhere on the redness on my face.

“I know Goblins well enough to admit you’re right.” I say. There’s a pause after that, which I find pretty embarrassing, so I extend my hand. “Bill Weasley.” I introduce myself. I see her widening her eyes, surprised.

“ _Mais oui, un Weasley, c’est evident!_  ”  she says aloud, drawing all eyes on her. She blushes instantly, while I chuckle, glad I’m not the only one making a fool of himself today. “I’m sorry.” she says. “But I was wondering why you looked so familiar, and it’s clear now. You’re the spitting image of your brothers.” she murmurs, smiling shyly, and it’s my turn to be confused.

“You know my brothers?” I ask, surprised, and she nods.

“I know Ron, the twins and the little girl... what’s her name?” she asks, intent. I smile.

“Ginny.” I remind her.

“Ginny, _oui_. I met them last year at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.” she explains. I frown.

“So... you must be Fleur, right?” and there I understand it all. I remember my brother Ron’s letters and my mother telling me about the Tournament and the Beauxbaton’s champion. Over whom they had pretty discordant opinions.

I had to give it to my brother, he had nice taste.

“Yes, I’m Fleur Delacour.” she confirms, fiercely. Maybe I’ve just fed her already proud ego, but I don’t care. The only thing that matters right now is that I’m talking to her, that she’s right in front of me and that I’m starting to shiver, like something is finally changing.

All of a sudden there’s a Goblin behind her, who’s pulling on her skirt. I see her closing her eyes and sigh.

“I’ve got to go.” she whispers.

“I hope I’ll see you again.” I dismiss it, following her with my gaze while she walks away.

 _Get a grip, William Arthur Weasley_ I say to myself, giving in on a small grin. I almost run out the bank, convinced that I need a little bit of fresh air.

What has just happened it’s not normal, at least not for me.

I’ve had my share of girlfriends, at school and after, and a few flings in Egypt, but... I didn’t think I was cut out for this kind of feelings, that I would’ve been hit like this by someone, just seeing her.

I have a fair share of people to talk to at home. And I’m pretty sure none of them will be of any actual help.

 

~

 

 _Fleur Isabelle Delacour, what has gotten into you?_ I tell myself. I grimace. I’m used to be chased after and I find myself chasing, used to be cold, detached, and what had I just done?

The first move.

I feel my woman pride slowly getting away. I curse that Weasley, for the simple fact that he decided to walk into the bank that day, and had managed to captivate me with a single look.

I can’t help but let the less noble part of me prevail. But I wonder how did he resist, like he was completely immune to the Veela in me.

I should be happy of it, though. If he’s capable of getting over the magnetism that uses to attract men like flies to honey, maybe just this once I could show myself for who I really am, and forsake that tiring mask of _femme fatale_.

That, of course, if I ever see him again.

Suddenly I remember about the Tournament, about him being there for Harry, and Ron talking with him about something. Of course, as much as he could talk when I was there.

I smile thinking about the redhead. I like the Weasleys. I have to admit I wasn’t really fair toward them when I first met them, nor I was with anyone attending Hogwarts. Until the moment Harry saved Gabrielle, when I felt guilty for the way I had misjudged all of them. When I got to know them, I saw that maybe Beauxbatons wasn’t the perfection. It was a school,  just like Hogwarts, but missing that sense of... comradery, maybe. _L’amitié_ , the real one, the one I could clearly see in all of them.

I’ve been used to the competition since the day I was born. Used to believe I was the best, ignoring the meaning of the word ‘humility’. And now I desperately need for someone to teach me.

And that guy... I don’t see why he can’t be the perfect man for the job.

 

~

 

“Fleur Delacour?” my sister looks at me horrified, while Ron... well, he looks quite idiotic at the moment. I nod.

“Yep, Fleur Delacour. Why?” I ask, annoyed by her reaction.

“I don’t like her.” she blabber. I smile, thinking that if Harry’s reaction in front of Fleur was nowhere near my brother’s... Ginny had her reasons to be a little mad at her. The twins on their part, start to pat my shoulder.

“Nice, big brother. I see you aim high, don’t you?” Fred mock me. I push him away.

“A little bit of respect. Remember I’m the eldest.” I tell them, pretending to care.

Reality is that I’m barely hearing what they have to say. I know their opinions, I can imagine the others’. It doesn’t matter. The only important thing right now is finding a way to see her again.

“And what do you think you’ll do, brother? Using your charm to seduce her?” George asks grinning, and I smile.

“Yours is all envy, guys.” I tell them, then I fall back to my room. I’d love to believe what I just told them.

 

Next day, I go back to the bank. I didn’t think she could not be there, I’m not thinking straight, I’m just trying to follow my instincts.

Luck is on my part. As soon as I walk in I see her, and it’s like everything around her is fading away.

If possible, she looks even more beautiful than yesterday.

When she raises her eyes and sees me her face lightens up with a smile, and I deem it a good sign.

I take a deep breath, then walk closer.

In the end, I had survived far worse than a conversation with a girl.

Hadn’t I?

 

~

 

When I see him I can’t almost believe my eyes.

He’s back, and I try to drive away the presumptuous idea that he’s here for me. But the smile on his face makes it so much harder. When he gets closer I try to feign nonchalance, but it’s all in vain.

“Hello, Bill Weasley.” I say, grinning. He smiles again.

“Hello, Fleur Delacour.” he answers, the same voice. There’s another embarrassing silence, which I haste to break.

“What brings you back here?” I ask, cursing in between my teeth, hoping he doesn’t read the interest in my tone.

“Well, I do work for Gringott, so I hope my presence here is justified.” he whispers. He stays still for a second, then turns away.

“See you.” he says, almost sad, then he goes away.

I can’t believe this. I’ve never been so silly in my whole life. I couldn’t think of anything else to say, and I surely didn’t mean to say it that way. On this very same moment I’m sure I drove Bill Weasley away, without having the time to show him who I am, what’s behind the blonde hair, the shining smile and the looks of a spoilt brat.

I get back to work, and not because I want to. I don’t know what I can do now, I just know I’m... disappointed. With myself, because of yet another horrible prove I gave of me.

I start to believe I’m but a shell, and that every attempt to get over that is useless.

 

~

 

I keep telling myself I tried, that it wasn’t meant to be. But I can’t really drive away the feeling that there’s something really wrong with what just went down.

It just doesn’t make any sense. One moment she’s smiling, she seems happy to see me. The next she’s cold, like she couldn’t care less about me, like I’m just one of the many other chasing after her for her good looks.

I sigh. I was so close to touch it, and I was brutally yanked down. It isn’t fair, it has been such a sweet and brief delusion. I don’t know what to do, because I had lied to her. I wasn’t there to work, I was there for her. And I suspect she knows it all too well. I clench my teeth. Managing to hate her right now would taste like water in the middle of the desert, a sensation I perfectly know. But as much as I try, I feel I can’t do it.

On this very moment I decide I don’t give a damn about decency, about rules. I go out the building, without caring of how it would look.

Once back on Diagon Alley, I feel like the background noise is loud enough to drown my thoughts. I start walking among a hundred other wizards and witches, against the current, without a destination.

I’ve been walking for a while now, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump, and I turn abruptly. I groan.

“You know, you should really stop startling people like that.” I tell Fleur, sour. She dares a chuckle.

“ _Je suis desolèe._ But I called you and you didn’t hear me.” her voice is friendly, but it does nothing to my bad mood.

“Well... what are you doing here?” I ask, blunt like she was before.

“I live in London, I’m free to walk its streets. So I hope my presence here is justified.” she says, and I’m sure she’s mocking me.

I shrug, like she doesn’t matter, when what I actually want is that she doesn’t stop talking. Ever.

“Besides” she goes on. “it so happens that I was looking for you, Bill Weasley. I wanted to apologize about before. It wasn’t nice of me, it wasn’t my intention to sound inquisitive.” she murmurs, lowering her eyes. It doesn’t last long, and when she looks back she’s smiling again. “Even though you have to admit, you’re a tad too sensitive.” she adds. I take a deep breath.

It’s not all lost, maybe, and all I want is avoid another delusion altogether.

“Wanna come over for dinner tomorrow night?” I ask, without thinking about what I’m doing.

_Nice job, Bill. That’s the right way to slow things down._

_~_

I’m getting dressed, and I don’t really want to.

I’m about to have dinner at the Weasleys.

It’s not like I have any issue with any of them. It’s just that... well, for starters I can clearly remember Ginny Weasley making eyes at me anytime I’ve seen her. And anyway it feels like things are going a bit too fast.

Less than forty-eight hours ago I was sitting at the small table in my dining room, eating a barely edible dinner all by myself.

And now I’m invited to dinner by a guy, a guy which I’m really starting to like more than I’m comfortable with.

It doesn’t take me much to get ready. This irritability is hardly my ally.

I Apparate in front of the Weasleys’ door, and before knocking I take a few deep breaths.

This doesn’t feel like me. But in the past few days it’s happened often to feel little like myself, so I can almost consider it normal by now.

I was never nervous in these occasions.

No, I was never nervous. I laugh at myself, while I ring the bell.

The door opens and reveals a woman so similar to the other Weasleys that, hadn’t she been clearly older, I may have mistaken her for another sister.

She scrutinizes me head to toe, and after a few moments she smiles, unable to hide a touch of disappointment. I sigh, low. That’s what happens when women look at me, I’m used to it.

“Good evening, Mrs. Weasley.” I say in the most polite way I manage.

“Hello. You must be Fleur.” her voice is flat, emotionless. I nod, and follow her inside the house. I’m there since less than a minute, when Bill rushes down the stairs.

“Hi Fleur.” he smiles openly, and I melt. Mrs. Weasley goes back to the kitchen, discreet, and I can’t help but notice a slight distaste on her face.

“Hi, Bill.” I tell him, following the woman with my eyes. He notices.

“Erk... I’m sorry about my mom. You know, she’s not really prone to…” he stops, and I laugh, understanding exactly what he didn’t say.

“Don’t worry. I’m used to that kind of looks.” I joke.

I follow him to the living room, where I’m almost assaulted by seven pair of eyes. I smile to all of them, and almost all of them smile back.

My fear is fading as the time goes by. They’re such a nice family, and they’re making me comfortable. The twins are hilarious, they don’t let a moment go by without mocking one of their brothers, mostly Percy or Ron. The latter shows his best adoring look toward me, but I notice it he’s trying to restrain, thanks to the looks Bill is shooting him. I try to listen to everybody, from Fred who’s saying something about a tricks shop to Mr. Weasley who’s blabbering about weird Muggle artefacts I’ve never heard before.

They go on like this for the whole evening, without a moment to rest, but instead of annoying me it makes me feel... good. Involved.

I’m not really used to it. At my house we were rarely together, and my parents aren’t really the talkative types. It was mostly me and Gabrielle.

The atmosphere here is a whole other thing, and I don’t deny I’m really enjoying it.

It’s an unknown world. And I’m beginning to love it.

 

~

 

I take her out in the yard. I feel like I owe her some tranquillity after the total assault from my family. Even though she looked like she was happy with the attention, and didn’t seem uncomfortable. My mother and my sister could have made some more efforts, but I take note to talk to them.

I feel like there’s something ready to born here, and I don’t want anything to go wrong.

The night is quiet. I can hear the cicadas, the sky is clear, so much that we can see a thousand stars, even though it’s not completely dark yet. I see her closing her eyes, relishing the summer wind on her face. I smile. She looks more beautiful than ever.

“So... did that traumatize you?” I ask out of the blue. She laughs.

“Just a little bit. But I just need to get used to it.” she sighs, and she’s serious again. “You’re very lucky. You’ve got a nice family.” she says to me, and I notice a veil of sadness in her eyes.

“How’s your family?” I ask, cautious, not knowing whether or not that was the reason for that sudden melancholy. Fleur shrugs.

“Less funny than yours, for sure. We’re very private people, nothing like this.” her voice keeps light, so I feel at ease laughing.

And yet what she just said gives me something to think about. I’m starting to believe she’s less simple than she cares to show.

We stay silent, but for once there’s no embarrassment in it. There’s no need for words, right now all we need is to give this evening some meaning.

I dare to put an arm around her shoulders, and she leans on me. I think I’m seeing a smile on her face, which makes me prouder than I should be.

These feelings are new, I’ve never felt like it, and I wonder how have I lived up until now without. There’s only her, the wind, the stars, and it’s all I need to feel complete.

All of a sudden she turns to face me, and her lips are on mine.

I freeze, and it takes me a few seconds to realize what’s happening. When I start to actually feel it, I kiss her back.

It lasts a few minutes, and she pulls back, lowering her gaze and chuckling, while I’m gloating. I hug her and kiss her forehead, tenderly.

“Thank you.” I whisper.

“For what?” she seems confused, but I stay quiet. We will have time, I will be able to explain.

To explain that, with this war coming, I will be in need for someone to lean on.

To explain that after this tepid existence, I finally feel alive.

To explain that I’ve known her for three days, but it feels like she’s always been in my life.

I will explain to her that just now, in this very moment, my life is starting to finally make sense.

I have this a billion other things to tell her, but the look in her eyes makes me pretty confident: I’m going to have an eternity to do it.

We go back contemplating the sky, witness of a brand new era. It was light blue, like the eyes of the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

She gave me something to believe in. The rest didn’t matter.

There’s just the two of us and a feeling that was pushing to burst.

And I have no intention of stopping it.


End file.
